To Manipulate A Master
by frosty600
Summary: Buffy is a vampire that was turned for a purpose. That purpose Angelus The Scourge of Europe. She has all the training needed. All she needs now is the vampire himself to complete the mission given to her to finally be free. Buffy/Angelus


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Yes, I know another new fic. This one I've had floating about my head for a little while as well and now it won't leave me alone so I've given in seeing as I've decided to start so many new fics at the moment. I hope that you enjoy this one as well.

**PRELUDE**

Heinrich Nest Master of The Order of Aurelius sat on his throne with barely concealed impatience ignoring those loyal to him as he awaited his most trusted to come back from the mission he had given them.

That had been two nights ago now and despite knowing logically that the kind of task he had given could take months if not years, he couldn't help his impatience.

He'd had something precious stolen from him! His most favoured and beloved Childe had been stolen right from under his nose and in such a way that there had been nothing he could do about it! All he'd been able to do was watch as she'd chosen that young Buck over him!

Nest's hand clenched around the ornate end of the arm of his throne, threatening to shatter the carved wood in his aggravation. The memory of the events of that night still pricking his pride as freshly as if it was still happening and it had been months now since Darla had chosen Angelus over him, and still she showed no sign of returning. Even going so far as to ignore his summons.

She'd never done that before. Nest gritted his teeth and bared his fangs in resentment as an image of Darla's young Buck flashed through his mind.

Unfortunately making one of his Order, who had been approaching him back away in fear.

Nest got to his feet and walked a few quick steps away from his throne unable to just sit anymore, the memories of being insulted in his own home aggravating him almost to anger.

"Master?" A younger vampire asked tentatively and the already quiet sewer went quieter as the occupants stilled in their activities to listen.

Nest tilted his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Isn't there something we can do to make you feel better?" the vampire asked.

Nest turned around to face him, his amber eyes deceptively calm, "Why yes, Clive there is something you can do that'll make me happy. You can fall on that pointy piece of wood in the unused sector of the sewer tunnels and cease bothering me!" Nest snapped the last and nodded at another vamp who glanced at his companion before they moved forward.

The two took hold of Clive and began dragging him from the throne room. Immediately Clive began to struggle, his eyes wide, "Wait! No please, Master! I meant no disrespect!" Clive pleaded as he was dragged across the room.

The Master cracked his neck, his keen ears picking up on the continued sounds of Clive's bleating for Mercy as he got dragged through the adjoining tunnels.

Nest's attention was brought to something far more pleasant as he heard the sounds of a young girl struggling and pleading fearfully. He turned to face the entrance the small group was coming through.

"Please, if you let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone!" the girl pleaded as she was walked into his throne room.

The Master gave her an appraising look before flicking his gaze to Luke, "And who might this youngster be?" he asked.

Buffy released a whimper as her eyes completely adjusted to the dimly lit dank sewer tunnel. The man she had been brought before had a face just as scary as those that had kidnapped her from the gala; except it was somehow more frightening then the faces of those holding her. It took her frantic mind a moment to realize why. It was the red stain around his mouth. A stain that looked horrifyingly like blood.

"This is a candidate for our mission Master," Luke replied his grip on the girl tightening briefly as he propelled her closer to his Master, "But if you don't like her, I'm sure she'll make a good snack,"

The Master chuckled at the horrified look on the girl's face, "No need to be so hasty, Luke," he chided as he turned his attention back to the terrified girl, "What's your name child?" he asked softly.

Buffy swallowed and shank backwards a little at being addressed, "Please, I-I just want to go home," she pleaded and whimpered as the one she now knew was called Luke squeezed her arm rather painfully in reprimand.

"I'm sure you do," The Master pretended to sympathize as he stretched out a hand for the girl to take his amber eyes meeting her wide, scared hazel ones.

She wasn't sure why, but with a decent amount of reluctance she stretched out her own hand and placed it in The Master's allowing him to pull her way from the small group that had kidnapped her.

Buffy shivered as she felt the monster at her back, her chest was uncomfortably tight with fear beneath the ivory boned corset she was wearing and now embarrassingly rumpled bodice of her once beautiful dress.

She jumped and inhaled sharply as the monster placed an overly familiar hand on her waist. She caught a glimpse of his face in her peripheral vision and couldn't help but turn her head to be able to keep a better eye on him.

Only to once again feel a peculiar hazy feeling that was barely noticeable, except for the slight foggy hum.

"However, I need your name," The Master urged with a touch of thralling to speed the process along the girl's tenor tantalizing his nostrils.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," she introduced herself in a monotone.

"Ah, little Buffy Summers. What makes you so ideal for my little venture, hmm?" The Master murmured considering.

Buffy's scared expression turned confused, "Venture? I don't know what you're talking about?"

The Master ignored the girl as he turned his gaze back to Luke, "Well? She's got the look, but there had better be more to your reasoning then that," he said lightly, the threat in the undertone of his words.

Luke heard it plain as day and swallowed thickly in response to it, "We followed her the past couple of days," he hurried to explain, "And there wasn't a man who wasn't," he paused as if unsettled by what he was about to say, "In love with her," he concluded.

"All of them?" The master questioned, "Are you sure it was love and not infatuated with her dowry?"

Luke nodded, "All those that talked with her. I'm positive it was love, her family isn't rich enough to attract that many suitors," he explained as best he could.

The Master turned his gaze back to the girl who was standing almost frozen under his hands, "Is that so," he murmured musingly.

Buffy frowned slightly, "I just have a lot of friends, that's all,"

"Perhaps," The Master murmured and glanced over at Luke who shook his head slightly, "You've done well, Luke," he praised.

"Thank you Master," Luke murmured gratefully.

"Go find yourself a prize Luke," The Master granted and Luke bowed gratefully and began backing away as The Master turned his attention back to the girl, "You have an important mission ahead of you, Buffy," The master told her as he walked a few paces with the human who's terror was growing.

"I-I don't want a mission. I want to get married to a good man and have a family – love," she added a little timidly as she voiced a young naive girl's hope.

The Master hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze once again, "You have a much higher purpose now child," he murmured, "Then being a brood mare,"

Buffy frowned at The Master, not liking his analogy at all for her hopes and dreams.

"I have had something taken from me. My favourite Childe, Darla, by an arrogant young Buck, and you are going to help me get her back,"

"I'm sorry," Buffy apologized cautiously, "But I don't see how I can help you," she said as she attempted to step away, common sense telling her something she really wouldn't like was about to happen.

The Master chuckled, "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I'm going to provide you with everything you need. Including your motivation," he informed her.

Buffy tried to look away, but somehow found that the monster's gaze had captured hers and wouldn't let it go. Another whimper escaped her as she felt that hazy fog descend again.

Nest felt her trying to pull away and smiled a fang-y smile, "Oh, you do have some intelligence. That will come in useful," he murmured before intensifying his thrall, "You want to capture Angelus' attention. All you've ever wanted out of life is to seduce his every desire until all he can think about is you," he thralled her.

Buffy silently mouthed the name 'Angelus' as a sudden desire to see the man she had never met before filled her.

"Until Darla comes back to me," he added, overcome by a sudden bout of compassion for the girl who would be the instrument in getting his favourite back.

He released the thrall and Buffy blinked as the heavy fog over her brain lifted leaving her slightly disorientated. Nest changed his grip on the girl, yanking her head to the side he sank his fangs into the throbbing artery and began drinking hurriedly, with large greedy gulps until her heart grew sluggish as it struggled to continue beating.

The girl's pained scream ringing in his ears.

He propped up her weak body as she struggled to remain conscious as she slumped against his chest.

Nest used one of his claw like nails to cut a deep long scratch into his chest, "Drink," he ordered as he urged her weak body to the wound.

Buffy made a weak protesting murmur, her sensibilities rebelling against the idea of drinking the red thick liquid pouring down his chest, but he pressed her face against it and her mouth just obeyed as it latched around the wound and began pulling the liquid into her mouth.

She began drinking greedily. The blood tasting better than anything she could have imagined.

"That's it," Nest encouraged as he allowed the girl to drink for long moments before dislodging her and letting her crumple to the ground at his feet.

Luke who had stayed to watch the making of a new member of The Order stepped forward, cautiously curious, "Why did you give her an out?"

Nest shrugged, "If this works, I'll be feeling generous towards her. Generous enough to not tether her to that young Buck for centuries,"

"And if it doesn't work?" Luke asked as he looked down at the dead blond girl at their feet.

Nest shrugged again, "If the thrall hasn't worked, I'll think of another use for her. I haven't grown so uncivilized as to kill my own Childe," he jested lightly and began to chuckle, and after a moment Luke joined in as well.

**A/N:** Ok and that's it for now. New chapter hopefully shouldn't take too long, and will be set in the 1990's so a bit of a fast forward. Anyway hope you've all enjoyed it.


End file.
